


The Golden Toy

by SKitchune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body control kink, Exploratory Work, Fucking explicit sexual acts, Hypnosis, M/M, MC kink, Mind Control, Mind Fuck, Multi, Olfactophilia, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Trichophilia, but everything goes downhill and is a little dark, hypno kink really, may continue with suggestions, not convinced that this will ever be a real story with a resolution and stuff, puppeteering kink?, questionable morality, really sweet and fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Every country needs the money, needs the gun powder, but every representative agreed to deny the brilliant truth that they needed their Golden boy's company as well, while sadly denying the horrible truth of the matter...------------A collection of loosely knitted prompts of America getting mind- and body-controlled by the boys of Hetalia. Basically a mind-control kink collection!! I take prompts and suggestions, so if you want to share your thoughts, I'm more than willing to listen!!





	1. Chapter 1

Every country needs the money, needs the gun powder, but every representative agreed to deny the brilliant truth that they needed their Golden boy’s company as well.

“Alfred,” he always corrects them with his sexy baritone—warm, spiced, and welcoming. “Not really America, never felt like it too. This is good, can never really make good alcoholic grape juice quite like Europe.” He'd say nonchalantly as he sips on some expensive wine in a classy restaurant, if not his kitchen as he serves you an exquisite meal he made himself.

“Some people call me Fred too.” He'd continue as you walk down a sunset-painted shore. He'd have a large surfboard in one arm as he articulates cosmic theories and a new article he found about black holes and new solar systems.

“If you really want pet names, an old lady used to call me Alfie.” He'd almost whisper to you as he drags you along to an old church in the middle of a bustling city or a museum, but usually a church. You notice that he knows his way around the city more than you do.

Sometimes he'd remind you in the middle of mind-numbingly great sex, past eight inches deep, stretching out the walls and reaching places you never knew you had. “It's Al, sweetie…one syllable’s a pretty easy thing to sound out, right?.” He'd chuckle darkly before thrusting harder. 

“See? You've been giving me one-syllable answers all night,” he jokes with his sultry voice as you get choked by your own moans.

He always makes the weekend fun. He'd be in his gym, sweating like a wet dog. His pecs would flare underneath his tank top and his arms would bulge without him trying. He'd push back his wet hair and pretend you weren't there, but you'd like to bury your nose in the crook of his neck and maybe even his sweating armpits, licking off all the sweat from the bushes.

Sometimes he'd cook breakfast with nothing but an apron to drape on his hardon. He'd serve you pancakes and maple syrup coursing down his abs, down his cock and balls. He'd even turn around and show you how much he stuffed his ass with toys. You'd have the fun of pulling them out his trembling body, making him moan and beg as you play with his man-pussy before fucking him over the counter. 

And then when your time is almost up, you can't help but kiss him repeatedly, cradle him to bed, beg sweetly for him not to leave. He laughs, sighs, smiles at you with so much sincerity it almost breaks your heart.

“I have to. That's the deal…all the time. I'm any of yours in-between meetings, but for the rest of the time, I'll be my government’s.” He'd say to you with his sweet voice and in between soft kisses near your welling eyes.

“Do you ever have time for yourself?” You ask deflated.

He looks at you and considers the question: “I do, few and far-between…but I'm really, truly myself right now and I'm thankful for all of you for that.” He ends up smiling brighter, hopeful—at times annoyingly so.

“Ah, the flattery is being lain thick.” You jest before kissing his forehead. “Thank you Al. As horrible as it may sound, I'm glad you've been my…friend for the month.”

“Hey, I'm always your friend. Don't forget that.” He runs his thumb over your cheek and you close your eyes, letting your hand feel down his nape until you felt the small, metallic disk implanted there. You press on it.

Alfred freezes, jolts to his feet and stares blankly ahead. “Primary Personality shutting down now…” he says with a robotic voice.

You watch as his personality leaves every fiber of his body. It was bittersweet, knowing that Alfred would be sleeping for another two weeks while the meetings happened. You'd wish he could actually say something for himself during those summits. He could break up fights easily, could give great comments and suggestions, could lead all the other nations to a truly, better world. 

But, it just wasn't the case. 

“Installed personality…initiating now…” 

He had been a troublemaker for his government. He was filed multiple times for treason, for marching down the streets of New York during the AIDS epidemic, for going to the front lines in WWII before America joined in, for being part of plantation rebellions. 

His brain was practically sheathed with an intricate web of metal and nanotech, all controlled by that little disk lodged at the base of his skull. It was a repulsive thought as his eyes began to light up again, this time with nothing but a blank sort of brightness. 

“Bye Al…” you bid farewell mostly to yourself as you press down on the creases your last cuddling session had made on the American’s pristine uniform.

“I will never understand why you went to such great lengths with _Hyde protocol_ , why you would trade your own person to be of truly no service to your bickering people. Now, I'll make a half-empty promise…” you chuckle a bit.

“Knowing you, you'd think it's half-full. Someday, I hope that we’ll all find a way to stop this madness.” 

“80% ready. False memories being uploaded…uploading…uploading…” 

“You'd get to talk for your own and do things for your country even your countrymen wouldn't do. I…all of us are behind you.”

“Dude, that's sweet. I totally need your support for my awesome new plan to like clone the dinosaurs and make them eat away all our garbage. Now boring garbage trucks’ll be a thing of the past.” The shrill voice almost pierces your ear.

Dumb grin, loud voice, childish thoughts, selfish swagger. That was America, his county’s ultimate yes-man. Obamacare. Yes. Take down Obamacare. Yes. Abortion clinics. Yes. Fuck Abortion clinics. Yes. 

He was nothing but their lapdogs and it was disgusting.

“Hello, America.” Your smile tightens. You are perplexed on how someone so loved could also be a great annoyance. 

“Dude, let's get some food first, I'm fucking starving.” 

And you follow him too. At the back of your mind, you hope that Al knew what was going on, that he could see what was happening, still watching over you wherever he was inside his own mental prison.


	2. Handler 01/Canada: Suck Off My Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess I'm continuing with this with one-shots! It's basically gonna be tons of male nations using America in different ways. Mostly sexual, but might go for innocent stuff here and there, I'm still not sure. Surely, most chapters will contain sex and angst but some will be more light-hearted maybe even touching LOL! But I'm getting ahead of myself.
> 
> Warnings: AmeCan/ EXPLICIT Incest/ Darker take on Canada

Handler 01: Suck Off My Regret

Matthew wakes up to bright morning sun and an empty bed. He's not surprised the slightest, but he groans as he rolls onto the vacant side of the mattress face first. He inhales deeply, wanting to smother himself on the warm, masculine scent. His morning wood didn't make it hard for him to grind his crotch all over as he excitedly relives last night’s exploits.

Skin on skin, muscles against muscles, lips claiming his own in fiery dominance, and fuck, that dick really dug deep into him. 

“Guess somebody’s too horny for their own good.” His sweet voice enters the room with the sweet-salty smells of breakfast. 

He turns around and sees Alfred with a breakfast tray ready. Matthew flips to his back, letting the blanket wrap around his muscled waist and hug the outline of his hard cock.

“Not my fault, eh.” He grins lazily, “you fuck too good.” 

Alfred chuckles back, setting the tray across his brother’s lap and taking a seat on the bed’s edge. “Your ass is too needy. I swear, I thought my dick would get stuck there for good.” 

Matthew props himself on the pillows and looks at the neatly arranged stack of pancakes and the crispy bacon mixed in a small bowl of sliced sausages, mushrooms, and scrambled egg. 

Comfortable silence settled between the twins as the eldest served, while the youngest was being served. 

While he was more charismatic and a leader-type anywhere else, Al was always a kind brother to Matthew, a little bit of a pushover even. In their private, brotherly relationship, Mattie says and Alfred does. Yes, Mattie must've abused that kindness every now and then, but his desperation to be with anyone clouded his judgement, made him clingy, made him do questionable things.

It was true. Al was part of the _Hyde Protocol_ , the only one in fact, because Tony returned back to his home planet, bringing with him all the tech that the US government stole and threatened away from him. 

Tony didn't want to leave, but seeing what they've done to Al was probably too hard to bear and the growing possibility of being used to harm his true human friend was too much for the little Gray. 

He destroyed the facility and lobotomized most of the people ever connected to the project, but not before they had made the permanent changes on Al’s being—to forever make him live a double-life as the smart, caring, wonderful Alfred and that obnoxious, ditzy, empty-headed America.

Tony gave them all a device, a safeguard to protect _Alfred_ , the digitized simulation of what was let of the man. It was compatible to all his devices, instantly adapting itself to any program or app for him to use easily. It was originally intended to constantly update and encrypt _Alfred_ , but Matthew was weak.

It was a few years back and his turn to keep Al company or rather his turn to be graced by Al’s company. It was all brotherly fun with hiking, booze, gaming, and all the stuff they loved doing together. But then, on the night before their last week together, Matthew, in his drunken lust, leaned in to kiss his own twin. 

It was a long time coming. He knew that his brotherly affections for his strong, older brother, mutated into romantic adoration. It seemed that even Matthew was not immune to Al’s natural charms. 

_“No…Mattie. Stop. This isn't right.”_ Al kept him at arm’s length.

 _“I know, but I just want to do something that wasn't. I want that to be you.”_ He slurred as he attacked Alfred’s neck with sloppy kisses.

He remembers getting thrown to the ground, hard enough to feel a rib or two broken. He felt sadness, betrayal, anger, self-righteous fury as he took the device and mashed it with his phone. 

_“If you can't love me, I'll make you.”_

He remembers the look on Al’s face—the betrayal, the fear, but, most prominently, the forgiveness and it’s matching plea to ask for that same forgiveness from Matthew. As if he was on his knees, begging: _please forgive me. Please, I'm sorry that I can't love you more than a brother. I'll do anything._

How could he have worn such a look? How could Alfred even ask for his forgiveness, if his disgrace of a brother would do something so vile?

Then he remembers one tear trailing down Alfred’s cheek before he was shut down. 

He woke up a mess the next day with Al hugging him tightly from behind, both of them as nude as the day they were born.

 _“Morning hot stuff, lemme get you breakfast.”_ It became their thing for Al to bring him breakfast or rather, Matthew made it their thing. 

He tried overriding his own command but he can't remember the safety protocol he placed. Most of it was lost in a drunken, enraged blur. Now, that's what became of Alfred Jones, forever changed because of some his idiotic, selfish brother. 

He didn't even get it right. Hell, did he **_ever_** get things right? Alfred lusted for him, was desperate to serve him like a king. How Al cared for him didn't change one bit, but he'd take anything who could get. There are times when he could convince himself that it was real enough anyway.

Matthew looks at what he had made of his brother, his perfect, ideal brother. He reaches for the close-cropped hair on the sides of his face and then on the thick, luxurious top that Al left uncut. His other hand reaches for the growing stubbles peppering his masculine jaw and framing his luscious lips. 

Alfred melts into his touch. “What would you have me do today?” He sneaks Mattie’s thumb into his mouth. His cock was already hard underneath his tight boxer-briefs. 

Matthew doesn't say anything as his hands wander across his broad shoulders and his large pectorals in his tight black shirt. He can see the nipple piercing through the shirt and God knows it wasn't him that placed it there. 

That thought, like always, dampened the guilt. Everybody whose had their hands on Al has changed him in one way or the other. Al never wore his hair like this and he never really liked growing out facial hair either, even though it was sexy. He should consider that too.

Matthew reached for his phone and opened the program as he chewed on a fluffy piece of scrambled egg. The disk on the base of Al’s skull gave a soft ping, making his eyes flutter and nose wrinkle. 

After the unavoidable finger, tongue, and retinal scan, Mattie sent a text instruction: _“Unless stated otherwise, always keep a five-o-clock shadow or light facial hair during Matthew’s visits.”_

Sent. Alfred sat rigged for a moment, eyes glazing over: “message received…processing request…” 

Mattie waited, content in eating breakfast as he scrolled through Al’s _data_ of different sorts. It tracked his daily memory recordings, vitals by the minute, mood, and thoughts—which are none at the moment as he processed the new command. Amnesia was the default, so Alfred never really knew when something was tweaked or how long we was out for. 

Thank God (or Tony, rather) that his core personality, now his _main program_ , remained encrypted and incorruptible. It was that special spark that got saved that had many head-over-heels with him in the first place. 

“Request processed and saved. Alfred Jones-Zero-One data saved.” Alfred announced with an empty smile. His eyes flutter again and he sniffles, “you like your breakfast?” 

“Yeah.” Matthew answered, “I always do.” He doesn't mind Al much as he focuses on reading the report on his phone. Alfred had already worked out and taken a shower, ate, and did some work before cooking Mattie breakfast…or, being half-past eleven, _brunch_ in all technicality.

“I'm thinking that maybe today we could go hike. The weather’s good and it'll be great for you to go around the place too.” Alfred beamed. He was always planning something to do. Without fail, he'd make it fun even if he said that you should watch the grass grow with him. 

Still, Matthew was too lazy to go and he was tired from yesterday. So, rubbing his crotch, he says: “why don't you suck my cock like it's the best thing in the world, instead?” 

Alfred blinks, shaking his head. “Of course. Duh!” He knocks his temple with the heel of his hand, “God I'm so stupid! Sure, Mattie, you always know what to do!” He laughs as he gets on all fours on the bed and tugs down blanket to reveal Mattie’s hard, leaking cock.

Without much preamble, Alfred takes it in as he always has for the past couple of years. For now, this was the best cock to have ever thrusted its way down his throat. He moans, eyes rolling back, as he swallows more and more of it with each bob. 

Alfred moans softly, closing his eyes in concentration as he happily sucked away. On the other hand, Matthew was groaning loudly, bucking his hips harshly. “You're getting really, really horny about it too, aren't you?”

His sucking turns more eager yet sloppier as thick spit drips from his bottom lip. There was something darker and more desperate in his eyes as he slides his tongue over Matthew’s piss slit: “yeah, so _fucking_ horny…I'm so damn _hard_.” 

Mattie’s slapping his cock all over Alfred’s face, making him moan and beg. “Come on dude, lemme have it…I want to suck your cock so badly.” His voice turns hoarse as hot breath tickles the underside of his Canadian dick.

Matthew grab his face and grind his dick against Al’s cheek. He laughs as Alfred tries to jot his tongue out for it. “Guess what, your my fucking cocksniffer too.” 

Instantly, Alfred moans as he takes a long whiff of Matthew’s spit-slicked member. “I'm such a fucking cocksniffer…” he bellows delightedly. Matthew fuck his nose, causing his slave’s knees to buckle and arms to tense as he lustfully mewls for more. He actually whines when Matthew pull away. 

Mattie admires his work, Al’s glasses fogged up, hair disheveled, and cheeks flushes with his kissable lips so deliciously moist. He teases with languid strokes of his cock. He can tell Alfred was hungry for it once more as his eyes went back and forth between Mattie’s face and cock. 

Chuckling, he tells Al “go ahead and blow me.” He didn't have to tell Al twice as he instantly gives Mattie’s cock long, hard sucks. A loud moan of satisfaction follows as he card your fingers through Al’s warm blonde hair. 

Mattie guides Al as he fervently worships his dick. He feels tingles going down his spine as Alfred expertly used his mouth to pleasure him but, more importantly, as he remembers that this came all about because of the _control_ he now had over his sexy, older twin.

He fucks harder as Al steadies himself. Alfred takes him easily down his throat with whimpers and sniffles. Matthew didn't know how much more he could take until Al’s sweet, blue eyes look up on his and suddenly, he felt something above his groin knot. 

“SHIT!” He curses as he lodges his cock down Alfred’s throat to feed him his seed. Alfred closes his eyes in surprise and concentration, taking even breaths as he nuzzles down to Mattie’s close-shaven pubes. 

Matthew pants, eyes shot wide as he comes down from the high. Al continues to suck and slurp him until he's completely dry. Alfred taps Mattie’s thighs, getting his attention before opening his mouth to show the pool of cum he had collected.

With a giant grin, Mattie orders: “Swallow.” 

Alfred does without hesitation. He then starts kissing and smothering himself on Mattie’s slobbered cock, still worshipping it. “That was the best idea you've ever had.” He proclaims dreamily as he does in everything Mattie tells him to. 

“Take off your shirt and flex for me.” 

Alfred nods and sits up, removing his tight, black shirt quickly. He then displayed his muscular body to Mattie. He switched from pose to pose, showing off his robust arms and large pectorals to the hard ridges of his abs. 

He also stopped shaving his body that much, delighting Matthew, with his treasure trail thick and going past his navel and the nice light coating between his chest and going around his nipples, lastly leading to his generous armpit hair, looking damp and warm. 

“Peel off your underwear.” 

Al stops flexing his arms and pushes down his boxer briefs enough to free his large, leaking cock and his plump balls. He pumps it slowly, letting Mattie’s eyes follow his movement.

“Sit beside me and finish my food.” Matthew orders, patting the empty space beside him. Alfred quickly scurries to his side, giving his twin a peak of his lightly hairy ass. Sure, it was beautiful to look at too, but Mattie preferred Al’s fat cock over his tight ass any day.

As Alfred ate away the food he made, Matthew thought of a devious idea. “You know what's special about that breakfast, Al?” 

“Yeah, what?” He asks while enthusiastically eating pancakes.

“I made it.”

Alfred looks at him, perplexed. “…but, _I_ made this.” 

“No, you didn't. How can you forget me cooking you breakfast?” Mattie pouted.

Alfred’s eyes widened, as if seeing everything clearly for the first time. “Oh shit, yeah, sorry. You made this great breakfast for me and here I go, trying to get all the credit. I'm so stupid, sorry Mattie.” He apologizes with so much sincerity that it made Matthew feel all the more guilty.

“B-but you know what’s so different with my cooking?” 

Alfred shakes his head, a piece of sausage still sticking out of his mouth.

“It's literally orgasmic. Each bite and you feel like you're having the best dry orgasm ever. Starting…now!” 

Alfred suddenly thrusts his hips up, his cock twitching as he moans loudly, feeling the best orgasm he has had since he knew how to masturbate. He moans wildly as he chews his food, only increasing the pleasure he felt, all the while his twin looked on with absurd delight.

Matthew continues to feed him, encouraging him to chew slower with each small mouthful. He strokes the man’s twitching cock slowly, contrasting to the rapid excitation Alfred was experiencing.

Al’s body was completely glistening in sweat. His weeping eyes roll up while drool trickled thickly down his chin. His nerves were probably getting fried with all the stimulation. Toes curled and bending sideways, he was whimpering pathetically as his sharp mind devolved into pleasure-muddle mush.

When Matthew made him take the last of the food, the younger twin smiles wider. “Now cum.” 

Like a rubber band, Alfred snaps, fingers and toes curling, muscled arms and legs stretching and flexing, as thick shots of cum squirt up his torso. He bellows dumbly, tongue rolling out after he swallows the last of the food.

Alfred’s left a twitching, moaning mess—tired and sweaty. Like any good brother, Mattie calms him with pets on the head and a simple command: “Sleep.” 

Just like that, Alfred was sleeping soundly. His right arm was raised and bent while his left arm draped over his chest, rapidly rising and falling as his body tried to adjust from the continuous orgasm he had suffered for nearly half an hour. 

Matthew arranges the sleeping hunk with his lax bicep pillowing his damp head and his left arm stretched out above his head. He then lets his hand swipe down Al’s abs and grab Al’s spent cock, giving it lazy strokes that get him Alfred’s delicious moans. 

He takes his cum-covered hand and tastes Alfred’s delicious seed. “God, why are you so fucking perfect.” 

Matthew drapes the blanket over Alfred’s naked form. He covers Alfred below the chest only and kisses Al’s forehead sweetly. He takes the food tray and exits the room, smiling when he turns back to his sleeping toy. 

He'll cook Al lunch, probably dinner when Al _wakes up._ He should also buy some movie tickets to that show Al's been bugging him about for days; get the best seats before anyone else and treat him to a nice night out.

Nothing but the _best_ for his twin brother, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can suggest more kinks and fantasies, I'm all ears. Yes, pairings can and will repeat but imma keep the first round varied.
> 
> Damn, does this fandom lacks Mind Control porn.


	3. Handler 02/Latvia: Just A Whiff of Your Pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so I'm continuing with a very niche choice, Latvia, partly because most of my inspiration right now comes from Kink meme fills no one answered, but I just tweaked stuff here and there to fit my general prompt, which is Alfred being everyone's willing sex puppet...basically.
> 
> So this is more conscientious, more fluff and comfort-y, but maybe even more raunchy cuz this has pit kinks and like a really thorough display of how everyone else has so much power over Al.
> 
> WARNINGS: Under-age (technically), graphic kinks displayed

Handler 02: Just A Whiff of Your Pits in The Moonlight

Raivis watched Alfred as he curled large dumbbells like they were nothing. But of course they were nothing, the man could probably lift a building like Superman. Still, it made him sweat, sweat enough that his tank top clung to his juicy pecs. 

“S-stop.” He says from the bench he was sitting on. Alfred does but doesn't let go of the weights just yet. 

He smiles through his pants, “hey kid, sweaty enough for you?” He even gets a laugh out as he crosses his pumped arms.

Raivis continues to shyly look away, even as his cock starts hardening in his underwear. He felt anxious, trapped and strangled. His own excitement was fueling his unease. “Heel.” 

Instantly, Alfred sits like a dog, arms between his legs. “Feel better, kid?” 

He nods. He felt much better now. 

Alfred makes his way to rest his chin on the boy’s knee. Delicate fingers rake through his wet crown, making the man melt into a heap of warm, content putty.

Raivis smiles softly. “Thank you, Alfred.” 

Alfred sighs, eyes closing. “No problem, kiddo.” 

When it was Raivis’s first time to handling Alfred, he didn't know what to do. Like many, he too had some sort of infatuation with the American. The fact that he could finally have him for a few weeks left him excited but when he got excited, he turned to a nervous wreck.

The first week was filled with Alfred trying to reach out, but all Raivis ever did was run away, back to his corner of the room as he tried relieving himself. Then, the temptation of using the program that little alien gave each of them…became an obsessive thought. He went to the living room, where sure enough, Alfred was idly reading a book, dressed comfortably yet sharply.

Raivis trembled when he pointed the program at him. He knew this wasn't right but every fiber in his body wanted so badly to do it.

Alfred looked back at him, less of fear or betrayal but of concern, like he hoped an older brother or uncle would give him. _“You don't know how to use that thing, huh?”_

Raivis broke down and nodded. Within moments he felt Alfred hold him tightly, warmly, lovingly. Alfred comforted him, helped him through whatever tremors that were shaking him. It was tenderness he had never experienced, although he had always wished for.

 _“I'm sorry, I-I know it's wrong. I'm a horrible person.”_ He admitted back then.

Alfred laughed softly, kissing his forehead. It was calming in a way. _“Nah. Not really. It's tempting, sure. But…I'm fine with you making changes. If it's really gonna make you feel more comfortable, go ahead. Let's just…talk about what you actually want to happen, okay? Let me be the best me I can be for you, alright?”_

Raivis slept a night in Alfred’s room and for the first time, he felt at ease with someone else he knew little about. 

Alfred had explained to him that many Representatives had already tweaked him fundamentally in one way or another. He even cited his own twin brother and although there were days that he felt ill of this lack of freedom, he somehow had the courage to look at the bright side of things. At first, the thought seemed absurd to Raivis, but eventually, he came to the conclusion that, yes, Alfred was absurd in a good way.

 _“Listen, I know he's making me fuck him and a part of me still thinks it's wrong, but…this is the first time he's actually talking to me about…problems, you know? I know I'm a different person whenever it's his turn, but it's not like I don't hear and remember everything he says. I'd like to think that I'm helping him through some issues. Like, right now, I'm trying to get him to stop cocaine. Hell, this is the first time I'm actually getting to see a lot of the other’s problems too, like yours.”_ He had his eyes on the ceiling, proud profile highlighted by the light of the moon. His arms were tucked behind his head with Raivis pillowing his head on the muscular swell of Alfred’s arm.

 _“How about your own problems? Do…do we help with it at all?”_ Raivis asked, grasping on Alfred’s larger body for warmth and that smell of his.

_“Yeah, believe it or not. It's…brought with it some problems, for sure, but if it wasn't for any of you, I'd literally be an obsolete program, so I'm thankful for that at least. And in one way or another, I've never been this close to many of you before. It makes me feel a sense of community and, like, another weird purpose.”_

Since then, he's learned a lot about Alfred with each day that passed. The man grew more interesting while he helped Raivis with the program, letting Raivis put commands and behaviors that would better suit him.

Alfred became…therapeutic. He would be there for Raivis and even when he was away, he'd always have an ear to any of Raivis’s problems. Slowly, Alfred was guided into taking up habits that helped Raivis keep calm. He was becoming a service dog, as he himself jokingly mentioned before.

 _“Always wondered how it felt like doing their job.”_ Alfred continued with a smile. As Raivis grew more comfortable, the more his desires became evident and strong. 

Alfred had been slowly programmed to be adept at pleasuring Raivis with commands and reflexes in place to help the kid reach orgasmic satisfaction. Just the right blowjob, just the right thrusts, little dirty talk, a lot of moaning, but all in all, it was slow and calm and just the way Raivis liked it for now.

Just the same, he was programmed to stop soaping up his surprisingly hairy armpits, to stop wearing deodorant too. All he needed was water for his underarms and a thorough scrubbing. He also started reusing unwashed clothes, especially his workout clothes, wearing the same things twice or thrice, getting them smellier for Raivis. 

In fact, the shirt he was wearing now had been saturating in his smell since yesterday. Just so that even Alfred could partake in the fun, Raivis made sure that Alfred’s own musky scent was a turn-on for him. Now, much to Raivis’s delight, he sometimes saw Alfred smelling his own shirts with enjoyment or even taking a whiff of his own armpits. 

It was great. He was great.

As always, Alfred gently licks and pokes at his cock. He licks the sensitive head before slowly wrapping his lips around, but not letting the pressure increase as Raivis gently nudges more of his length in.

He grabs a handful of Alfred’s wet locks as he guides Alfred down his trembling cock. Just before he cums, he pulls out. His friend resumed resting his head on the kid’s shaky lap, this time with his face turned to the cock.

“Sit on that bench.” Raivis points to the bench Alfred had sweated hours on with benchpresses of different sorts. Alfred stands up and quickly walks to the bench, where he sits reclined with his hands pillowing his head and legs spread wide, making the large bulge in his crotch clear. 

Raivis straddles Alfred and lets his lips and hands wander across his godly body. He lets his dirtiest desires out as he breathes in the sweat running in the middle of Alfred’s pectorals and massages them with his slender fingers. He mouths along the muscles of Alfred’s stomach while grinding their crotches together.

From his angle, he sees the aroused and pleased look Alfred was giving, but more importantly, he liked the way it showed off the man’s rank, dripping pits, framed perfectly by his buff arms and muscled sides.

He doesn't waste precious sweat as he nurses on Alfred’s left armpit, getting lavished with admiring sucks and feverish licks. He rubs his nose deeply in it, as if scratching it for more of his intoxicating, manly aroma. He brings Alfred’s hefty arm closer to his adoring face, slathering the corded muscles with hungry, wet marks.

Raivis pulls up the lower end of Alfred’s tank top and tucks it behind his head, displaying the man’s statuesque torso. He grinds his leaking cock over the delicious grooves of his abs.

He then goes to the other sweaty pit, receiving fervent worship from the hungry boy. His eyes water with how strong the scent has grown. He chokes even when he nuzzles himself as deep as he could. He pulls back, eyes puffy and nose runny but with a deeply satisfied, carefree grin as he looks at his large toy—wet, hard, and ready for anything.

Raivis collapses over Alfred’s body as he continued to grind his trembling cock. Alfred wraps his arms around him, especially cramming the boy’s face onto his armpit. “Don't stop know kid, get what you want.”

He moans loudly as Alfred grinds against him. Raivis feels light-headed as he gets smothered into the hairy, musty space. He tenses, feeling something familiar knot on top of his groin. He lets out a scream as he empties his seed all over Alfred’s body.

“It's okay kid. You did great, so good.” Alfred gently pets and strokes him, kissing his skin as he writhes from the strength of his orgasm. When he rocked out all of the remaining tingles of pleasure, he simply contents himself with lying on top of Alfred as he touched and felt his way around the muscular anatomy.

Raivis reaches for his phone on the floor and taps on his screen thrice. Alfred flinches, arms dangling on either side and legs sliding down the floor. 

“Personality shutting down. Standby mode entered. Alfred Jones-01 is in stable condition.” His handsome face was vacant and entranced, drool trickling down his lips. 

Raivis reaches to kiss Alfred. He enjoys the taste of mint as he pokes his tongue in the man’s mouth. This was the only time he actually ever kisses Alfred with Raivis being too shy and all. But he was working towards it, Alfred would cheer. Why just yesterday, the boy pressed a kiss on Alfred’s cheek. 

He lies on top of Alfred again and rubs his erect nipples all the while thrusting his spent cock over hard abs and Alfred will let him do as he pleases, because, as _Al always said_ , he was in control and that felt comforting.

In fact, he had _all_ the control. He pushes himself off of Alfred. Raivis finds his cock hardening once more with the thought of his next course of action. After some swipes and taps—

“Activating Alfred Jones-01. Personality loaded. Consciousness restored. Entering full-body control in 3…2…1.” Alfred’s eyes blink but his body remains heavy and limp as it were when he was shut off.

His eyes move around the room until he finally sees Raivis. “Hey kid.” He greets with a pleasant smile, “up for some puppeteering?” 

Raivis giggles softly with Al’s warmer chuckles. He nods, blushing. “I just thought it was fair for you to get off and I really want to help but…”

“I get it, it's okay.” Alfred smiles. “Must've triggered you when I rubbed you all over my pits.” 

“N-no, no.” Raivis stammers, patting Alfred’s pecs, he continues: “that was…that was w-wonderful. Please don't blame it on yourself.” He braces himself to kiss the middle of Al’s broad chest.

“Did you feel that?” The boy asks nervously.

“Yup!” Alfred nods as much as he could. “You know I do.”

Full body control meant that Alfred still has his senses were mostly intact but his muscles were all Raivis’s to play around with in any which way. This isn't the first time Raivis has done this, but it certainly never made him any less concerned about Alfred’s wellbeing.

He went over the control options and chose: “Voice control activated,” as Alfred robotically says.

“Oh, we've never done this one before.” Alfred answers animatedly. Usually it was text-control, since Raivis wanted to put his thoughts together and didn't want to talk too much. On Al’s part, it definitely added to the surprising aspect of it—never really knowing what Raivis types until his body moves.

“Yes, I…wanted a change.” Raivis smiles bigger, making Al all the happier. “So sit up.” 

“Woah.” Alfred exclaims as his body raises itself. 

“Take your shirt off and give it a whiff.” Raivis watches as Alfred’s body obeys him. The hunky body peels off the damp shirt and smothers it all over Alfred's face.

Alfred moans loudly, wanting to reach for his cock but knowing that he can't. “Shit. I smell _bad_ , fuck it's so _good_.” 

“Really dig the shirt into your armpits, that'll make it smell better.” As if Alfred had a choice as his left arm raises itself for his hand to swipe and rub all over his musky pit. 

Alfred’s eyes roll up as he takes an even harder whiff of himself. Fuck, he could feel his cock straining.

“Take off your shoes and shorts.” Raivis feels his cock growing as Alfred's body moved mechanically to kick off his shoes and pull down his small shorts, revealing his damp jockstrap.

“Good, now go to the tub out back.” Alfred pants loudly but his legs continue to move him towards the expansive flat roof of the penthouse apartment.

The night air was cool against his sweaty skin but he couldn't even shiver because of Raivis. Luckily he didn't need to be cold for too long as a tub filled with steaming hot waters was already waiting for him.

He moans deeply as he feels the warm water embrace his tired body. Raivis made it so that Al’s strength limit was at his minimum—which would be at the maximum of a human male his built, height, and physical age. It made workouts more exciting for Al given that he could finally enjoy working out without going to extreme lengths just to feel the burn.

“Oh…I'm sorry.” Raivis apologizes, “please remove your jockstrap.”

Alfred didn't even realize the silky blue thing until Raivis pointed it out. Alfred watches as his hands coordinately removed his supporter, leaving his hard dick to spring underneath the water. 

Raivis took the soggy jockstrap and added it to the pile of discarded clothes he had in his arms. He drizzles some body soap into the water, along with fragrant oils. He mixed them all in with his arm, letting the heavenly smells tickle his nose.

“If I could, I'd pull you in.” Alfred laughs softly, content and relaxed as he could without control of his body.

“And that's exactly why I'm puppeteering.” Raivis says matter-of-factly. “Why don't you masturbate and play with your ass?” 

Alfred gasps when his hands move in tandem once more—his right jacking off his large cock and his left toying with the buttplug he had in him for a few hours now. He pulls the toy out and switches it with his meaty fingers, jamming in three as he strokes his prostate.

He moans loudly, unable to relieve any tension with stretching, jerking, fidgeting. It made the pleasure more intense, as if it was consuming him, trapping him. 

Alfred feels his cock pulsating but until he gets the word, he won't be able to. He was just lucky that the strain the movements had on his muscles would come much later or he'd be tapping out.

“Cum now.” 

Just with that word, Alfred roars as his orgasm bursts out of him in thick white globs. Drool trickles down his jaw, mixing in with sweat and water as he empties himself into the water.

His cum floats in the water as he lay exhausted and still, his hands were moving on their own, making him groan.

Raivis snaps out of his trance of watching Alfred orgasm. He quickly presses on the screen.

Alfred stands straight out of the water, exposing his muscled body and softening cock. His face snaps to a neutral expression: “full-body control deactivated. Primary Personality initiating. Alfred Jones_01 has full control of body.” 

Alfred sighs and falls back into the water, arms spread over the rim and legs spread under the water. He sinks further as he cracks his neck: “God, that feels good. Enjoyed yourself?” 

Raivis nods, hoisting his legs over Al’s shoulders and letting his feet soak in the warm water. He ladles water on Al’s damp, golden hair and lathers it with shampoo.

“You bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for your positive response. Please don't forget to leave me some kudos or better yet comments of what you'd like to see next and with who...hmmm...
> 
> Also, when I update, it means I'm already done with the next...chapter, yeah, CHAPTER, I just want to be one step ahead and stuff. Also I don't plan on sticking to a schedule if y'all were hoping for that.
> 
> And don't forget, you don't have to punch a gut to bust a nut.


	4. Handler 03/Germany: Let's Get Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So this time it's Germany and America! God! The Beef!! The Beef is everywhere!!! 
> 
> Kinks: essentially using someone as workout equipment, 'short-circuiting,' fastforwarding, stretching exercises and fucking, muscle worship, armpits

Alfred had a very handsome face. Even when Ludwig was just a fledgling, he couldn't help but admire Alfred, though that came with admiring his country as a whole at first, years took off the luster of the United States, but never the phosphorescence of Alfred Jones.

Even though he had a house in Berlin, Ludwig used an apartment whenever it was his turn to handle Al. He knew there were people who spied on him when he worked out in the house, so he'd rather keep the controllable hunk a secret.

The apartment was small, barely had anything but TV, a decent kitchen, and a small living space. Not enough space for a personal gym, which made Ludwig take very imaginative measures.

Lying on his back on the small bench, which was the only thing he could fit in the apartment, Ludwig had his hands gripping Alfred’s muscular arm. He was straining to bench press the flexed arm, grunting as he pushes it off and shakily brings it back down to his chest. 

Alfred, on his part, went up and down to make sure his arm remained stiff-straight. He wore a blank smile as he does so along with sneakers, tight Lycra pants, and a blue crop top. 

Ludwig has had Al become his portable gym. Weight training was basically going against a certain amount of load or force anyway. So all he had to do was make sure Alfred supplied just enough load for him to move against. With Alfred’s near superhuman strength and with the control app, it was easy to convert Al to a living gym.

He did upside down sit-ups hanging from Alfred’s forearms. Hell, he does pull-ups from Al’s arms. He could do weighted squats with Alfred lying between his thighs and grabbing his arms to provide the exact amount of force Ludwig asked for. He could use Al’s natural weight on his back when he did push-ups. All the while, Al wore anything he asked and that blank, empty smile of his.

After his last rep, Alfred stood up and faced Ludwig with his hands in front of him. “Good job, Ludwig Beilschmidt, you have finished your last set under…10 minutes and 42 seconds with programmed weights of the following…” 

Ludwig was catching his breath. He wiped his forehead with a towel and took a deserved squirt of water down his parched throat. He listened to Alfred recite the exercises he did along with the weights he used. It seemed that there was always improvement when he was using Al in his workout. Maybe he was inspired or maybe he just liked the very intimate aspect of it.

“Good, thank you, Alfred. Shut Off Trainer Program, Key Code 3327.” Ludwig said with a grateful smile as he peeled off his shirt to reveal his own toned body. He was cut strong, broad, well-muscled just like Alfred although Al still seemed to have naturally better built shoulders and brawnier pecs.

“Key Code confirmed. Shutting Down Trainer Program. We wish to see you soon, User Ludwig Beilschmidt.” Alfred started talking in a more robotic tone as he slowly bent down at the waist, truly like a toy robot.

Suddenly, Alfred comes back up with a smile. “Nice work, dude.” He congratulates Ludwig with a firm pat on the back. “I have to say, you've been getting more and more creative with the programming. I think it's cool how organized you're being.” 

Ludwig blushes. He convinced himself before that he'd never get over the nuisance that was the America Program, but damnit, just one smile from Al made him forget of that accursed personality. “Thank you. Now, I believe it's time for my cool-down.” 

“Way ahead of you.” Alfred stands up and rubs his hands together, “come on, stand up, we gotta stretch those sweaty muscles of yours.” 

Ludwig shakes his head fondly and stands up right next to the man. Damn, he didn't know why he liked that Al was two inches taller. Somehow that small difference was a turn on. Of course, he was hard for a while now seeing Alfred in every conceivable angle, but now he thought would be a good time to do something about his arousal. 

“Request for Sexy Cool-Down Number 14. Activate ASAP, Key Code 3327.” He recited, watching in controlled glee as the handsome hunk started rebooting again.

“Key Code Confirmed. Request accepted and being lunched. Using Alfred Jones_01 as main personality reboot. Please Standby.” Alfred, this time around, stood stiff as a board while his head jerked to the side as the programming was being initiated.

“Request successfully run.” He relaxes after that. His stance became relax and seductive, matching his now smoldering stare and cocky smirk. “Hey you delicious hunk, wanna go and stretch out your tired guns?” 

Ludwig nodded excitedly. God, this was always a turn on. Alfred’s hands mapped his broad muscles first, appreciating the bulge of his triceps then sneaking down fingers his forearms.

“Okay then, big guy.” Alfred whispers in his ear. They share a hot second before they went ahead and kissed each other deeply and passionately. Ludwig surrenders to it, but remains hungry for it, letting the sweet taste of mint assault him with each swipe of Al’s skilled tongue.

Alfred pushes his arms up, revealing his smooth, pale armpits. “Time to stretch these big arms.” 

Ludwig gasps when fingers tease up and down his shaved pits and when a knee started rubbing against his crotch. 

Alfred’s rough hands push his arms back, stretching them. He then starts licking and kissing the smooth skin in earnest, savoring the fresh, sweaty taste and the lightest hint of musk in them.

Ludwig moans as he watches Alfred devour his rank armpits. Alfred would make eye contact every now and then, smirking as he palms Ludwig’s crotch. He wanted to hold Al close but he couldn't, one hand had a hold of his wrists and a knee was pushing on his right leg, effectively stretching him back.

Alfred stops and licks his lips. “Alright stud, let’s get down to business.” 

He continues to nudge Ludwig’s legs apart and hold his arms behind his head, making the German whimper softly. Alfred has hands on each of the meat of the hunky german’s arms, one cupping from behind and another from the front, as he guides Ludwig to twist from left to right. 

Ludwig exhales with each twist, appreciating that Alfred was being firm but not hard with his administrations. He listens to Al’s relaxed, rhythmic breaths and his husky voice counting softly in 8’s before changing positions. It was calming and yet the unbelievably close contact made it arousing as well.

“Next position.” Alfred stands behind Ludwig and helps him reach his toes. His hands and lips don't stray too far away from Ludwig’s blushing skin. A stray tweak of his nipple, a nibble behind his ear, a nice squeeze of his cock. But if anything motivated Luddy to reach for his toes like they were his damn lifeline would be the hard bulge rubbing against his hungry ass.

He's bedded Al before all this. He knows to expect nothing but the best. The man was flexible, not only literally. Some days you'd want nothing but some quick, hard, and easy fucking and other times you'd want nothing but slow and easy love-making with a lot of kisses and chit-chats. Al did that and all the in-between and beyonds. 

Alfred’s a good man, never too greedy with himself, but still with enough desire that made you feel…desirable to begin with. Part of him questions why he needed to even tinker and play with Al’s mind like some deprived maniac in the first place when 80% of the time, Al was probably gonna say yes to anything anyway. Then again, that would be like asking why some people liked to get tied up (which he also does) or why others liked licking leather boots (again, something he loves). 

Ludwig gets hard whenever he thinks about mind control and Al’s willing to be controlled (really, he was up to it), enough said. It's fine. Really…it's fine…it's…

The elastics of his shorts were pulled down, exposing his ass cheeks to the cool air. His hole tingles when he feels a prickly chin drag down his meaty posterior. Lips leave sloppy kisses, moving towards his excited hole. 

His thighs tremble as he moaned when Alfred, not even caring for any preamble, goes ahead and lathers his tongue all over him. He could feel the lips curling and hungrily mouthing around him. 

“Tastes better every goddamn time, I say.” Alfred chuckles, letting the warm air of his breath tickle Luddy’s hole. He dives back in like a champ, all nasty lips and tongue.

Ludwig stands up, shoving his hands inside his shorts to massage his twitching cock inside the pouch of his jocks. There was already a wet spot puddling. He feels another squirt of pre when Alfred thrusts his tongue in. 

Al grows sloppier, making the most obscene squelching sounds as he loosens the pink bud with his wiggling tongue. Ludwig palms faster, chasing his orgasm when he feels a long finger slide in.

He stops, moaning loudly as he accepts the intrusion. He tenses the rest of his body but his eager hole. His cock spasms in his tight hold. Ludwig’s face smoothness as Alfred whispers soothing words and pecks light kisses while his finger moves in and out.

“Not until we finish cool down, big slut.” Alfred says with his handsome smirk. With a firm slap to Ludwig’s delicious ass, Alfred pulls down his orange trunks and taps the man to step out of them, leaving the German hunk in nothing but his jockstrap and sneakers.

“Good, now on your ass.” Alfred commands and Ludwig complies. Legs spread wide, Ludwig feels his cock throb frustratingly without a hand to hold it. Alfred digs his knees gently onto Ludwig’s upper back, making the man reach forward and stretch. 

The warm hands on his shoulders help Ludwig to ease into the position as he slowly gets closer to the floor. After two counts, Alfred steps over Ludwig’s shoulders and straddles his head. Basically sitting on his back, Alfred made sure that Ludwig only had a healthy amount of weight on him to help him reach lower. 

It was simply torture to be squeezed by muscular thighs with the wafting heat of Al’s clothed manhood all over him. Ludwig’s position made it hard to reach his cock, but damn, he wishes he could. 

“It's gonna get better when you get lower.” Alfred teases, rubbing his crotch against his neck to prove the very _hard and large_ point. Trembling, Ludwig reaches an inch further. 

Chuckling, Alfred stands up and shimmies down his joggers and jockstrap and squats down again, this time with his hard cock rubbing directly on Ludwig. Ludwig’s nose was apprehended by the strong, musky odor. He tries to turn towards the thick slab of man meat that Al was fucking all over his cheek but he couldn't. 

Alfred gets off and faces Ludwig with his fat cock dangling temptingly in front of him. Moments like this, the German hunk questions who was really under whose control. 

His eyes follow the drop of pre slowly dripping down the length. Alfred sighs, “okay, one suck because you did good.” 

Too cheerful to care about dignity, Ludwig opens his mouth to take a long drag of his favorite bit. Alfred had a grip on his damp hair as he slowly guided Ludwig down his cock until his nose was pressing on Al’s trimmed pubes. 

Ludwig moans all around the hot rod, loving the hard heat pulsing inside his throat. He could stay like this for a while but it ended all too quick with Alfred pulling back his delicious dick. 

“More of that once we’re done.” Alfred says matter-of-factly as he pulls up his pants.

Ludwig was starting to lose his patience at this point. “How long with that be?” 

“Just a one more pose then two more sets of everything.” Alfred said so as seductively as possible, making sure to gyrate his hips and let his hands caress his muscles as he danced. 

“No.” Ludwig shook his head.

Cocking his head to the side, Alfred pouted. “But it's gonna be so much fun, stud. Don't you wanna play with me some more?” He provoked cutely, pulling down the neckline of his shirt to emphasize his muscular tits. 

“I _am_ having fun and I _do_ wanna play with you some more.” Hearing that made Al smile wide. “But I'm going to have fun on my time…” 

Confused, Alfred began to ask, “uh…what do you mean by that, hunky bear?” 

“Fast forward Cool-Down to last pose of last set. Activate ASAP, Key Code 3327.” 

Alfred’s eyes roll back and his body began to twitch. He began shutting off again when suddenly his hips started swaying sporadically, while his upper body remained steady, flexing his arms and bouncing his pecs. He started to twist left and right and kicking high. His arms flailed while his legs flexed and shuffled.

Alfred moved across the floor as if in fast forward, pulling his clothes up and down every now and then and then jerking off and posing. His eyes were vacant and his smile soft but his mouth started sputtering words in different tones and volume. 

“…studddd…NEXT POOOooSEEE…Read—horNY! OH YEAH!!! OOOOOHHHH Y-Y-Y-YEAHHH! Hunky…NEXT…next…good…GREAT…ABSOLUTELYFUCK-YEAAAAAHHHHHHHH….” 

Ludwig watched in fascination, cock chubbing out of his jockstrap as Sexy Cool-Down Alfred continued to work in a hastened fashion until he completely froze with a big, toothy smile, his shirt pulled up and behind his head and both his hands on his hard dick. His body was now flushed and sweaty, glistening erotically.

“Continuing session in 5…4…3…2…” his eyes close and smile relaxes. A second later and a more natural expression resurfaces, “good job! We're at our last pose, stud muffin!”

Ludwig smirked. “Thanks.” It wasn't his first time breaking the rules.

“Good now on your knees.” Alfred claps and Ludwig follows. Hands securely on Ludwig’s hips, Al says “alright now push up…downward-facing dog.” 

Ludwig pushes himself up easily. He no longer needed Al’s support now, but it was still highly appreciated. Alfred’s hands leave him but then he feels the hard cock press against his hole.

“Since this is your last pose, let’s give your sweet pussy a challenge, stud.” Alfred snickers, pushing in the head. Ludwig moans, mostly out of pain. 

“Seems a little to tight, you must have been slacking off when I'm not looking, huh?” There was a hint of disappointment in Al’s husky voice. “Oh well…” 

Alfred remedies with his fingers first, slowly torturing the impatient man so good that his hardon never waned and a puddle of pre formed on the floor. He felt his prostate stimulated constantly, making him buck back as much as the firm hold on his hip would allow.

His hole loosens exponentially with a third finger in him. Alfred coos and encourages him to loosen up some more but the stimulation was becoming too hard to resist after just a few minutes of patient yet thorough finger-fucking. Panting, Ludwig begged, “please, I'm ready…please, I need it right now.” 

Alfred chuckled, “okay sugar…” he slowly pushes in his cock, causing Ludwig’s vision to cross as he moaned wantonly. Position ruined, Ludwig braces onto his thighs instead as the fucking begins. 

“Good, you're loosening up fast, cheesecake.” Alfred whispers seductively as he busies himself with fucking Ludwig’s needy hole. “Still tight enough to make things… _fun._ ” 

Ludwig feels the thick cock taking him apart, tickling deep inside him. Al punctuates his thrusts with the circling of his hips every time he buries himself to the hilt. 

“Up and at’em.” Alfred grunts as he lifts the wanton whore off the ground. Hands gripping tightly on Ludwig’s thighs, he quickly pounds him down his large member.

Ludwig feels himself turn to mush from the exuberant display of strength that went well with each hard thrust that made him see stars. Just when he finally felt his orgasm building again, Alfred pulls out and in a flash had tossed the muscular (and ergo, quite heavy) Ludwig into a bridal carry.

Breathless, Ludwig was reduced to whimpering and looking at the handsome man with longing. “P-please…more…” 

“Sure thing, stud.” Alfred gave the man a overpowering kiss before carefully getting Ludwig on his wobbly feet. He got on his back on the floor and beckoned Ludwig to mount his dick.

Without much dignity, Ludwig started to fuck himself on the engorged member. Just the same, it hit the right spots. He started jerking himself off, letting out all the pre that dripped onto Alfred’s hard abs.

Alfred had tucked an arm to pillow his head, while one hand continued to guide the bouncing man firmly. Nevertheless, his pounding became unrelenting, giving it as hard as he could just the way Ludwig loved it.

Ludwig buried Al’s cock deep. “I'm…cu-cumming, Al! I’M…” he tenses as a loud call gets pulled out of his throat. Thick streaks of cum strike Alfred’s torso, reaching far enough to get a few shots on his face.

Alfred greedily fed himself cum as Ludwig watched dazedly. Ludwig joined in and fed some more of his cum to Alfred’s waiting mouth. 

Ludwig bonelessly falls onto Al’s waiting chest. He nuzzles and licks on Al’s ripe armpit as he comes down from the high. Grunting, Alfred sticks his cock deeper and releases his cum into Ludwig’s sated ass.

Ludwig moans in satisfaction while he pets Al’s damp hair, content to stay like that for hours on end if they could, but few minutes in and Alfred tenses.

“Turning off…Sexy Cool Down mode in…5…4….3….2…” 

The muscled body underneath him relaxes with a deep sigh. Alfred’s hands swipe up Ludwig’s sculpted back and those soft lips pepper the German’s with kisses. Alfred smiles brightly, “enjoyed yourself?” 

“How could I not?” Ludwig kissed back, this time with more hunger, more tongue. Alfred goes along with it anyway, because the crazy man just had an unbelievable thirst and love of life that his absurd condition must've been playing through his mind like an elaborate joke at times.

“Shower?” Alfred suggests and even though Ludwig hated to leave the scene so soon, he nods and gets up but just as he was about to stand, his legs flex and stay flexed.

He falls back to the floor, grinding his teeth as the all too-real cramps seize his legs. He starts singing a line of curses, while Alfred watches blankly for a second before erupting to a healthy chorus of laughs.

“That's what you get when you don't stretch properly.” Alfred wipes the tear building on his eyes before crawling towards Ludwig, getting on his knees, and helping to stretch the collapsed man’s legs.

“S-shut up.” Ludwig protests weakly as Al gets behind him with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe, comment, leave a kudos!
> 
> Would love to hear from you!


	5. Handler 05/Sweden: Life in Plastic, it's fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm back and with a long fun romp with everybody's favorite Swede taking care of our spicy, American hunk! 
> 
> Kinks: Muscle Worship, Human Doll, Shaving and Grooming, Role Play, Stink Kink

Handler 04: Life in Plastic, it's fantastic

Alfred's made to work all day in the wood shop. Berwald likes watching him like _that_ —all rugged and burly with his dirtied black, side-cut muscle shirt with an obscure band reference, shredded and faded jeans and that piece of wood chip-covered flannel wrapped around his waist. With face plate on and thick gloves, Al sands the surface of a soon-to-be coffee table.

God, it was raw, unadulterated sexual prowess. And fuck, did he mention that Alfred was rocking his mangy, unkept facial hair?

Jå, Ber’s made him grow it out to its utmost potential—a curly mess that covers his jaw and chin completely and his neck partly so. On top of that, Al’s hair grew out to beachy, bouncy locks like some sexy 70s softcore porn model. _Well,_ technically, for the past three weeks, Alfred has been nothing but Ber’s porn star, though there was nothing soft about any of his performances. 

Berwald places the beer just in front of Alfred, who looks up from what he was doing. Those eyes warm his cheeks a little and it causes him to smile just a tad bit.

Alfred turned off the sander and politely took the beer to his lips. Berwald closes the gap between them as his eyes watch Al’s throat bob with each gulp.

“Must've been really thirsty.” He comments wryly and Al’s eyes crinkle with a smile as he nearly empties the bottle.

“Didn't realize it myself.” Alfred answers back. Setting the beer down, he genuflects in front of Ber and takes the man’s large, calloused hands between his own gloved ones and kisses each knuckle dearly with his fuzzy lips. “Thank you, my _liege._ ” 

“You may rise… _scum._ ” He tries to say it seriously but he ends up snorting, which only feeds into the duet of laughter the two men find themselves in. Alfred gets up to his feet, hands on his stomach as he laughs, while Berwald snickers with a hand clasped on Alfred’s sweaty shoulder.

In all honesty, what could Ber ever do using the program that Al wouldn't already do if you just asked? They've been fuckbuddies for a little longer than the whole _Hyde_ fiasco, so there wasn't much point to tinkering with Al save for some preferences here and there. Other than that, they're just as they were years back, although he's heard from Al that he's gotten quite close to a lot of the _neighbors_ since the incident. That was nice to hear and that silver of light made the situation seem a little lighter, a little better than had they just degraded Alfred’s humanity to nothing.

Berwald pulls him into a hungry kiss, because he couldn't get enough of Alfred at times. He moans as he tastes the remnants of sweet gum mixing in with earthy beer. Alfred possessively grabs his hips while Berwald drapes his arms over the man’s muscled shoulders. 

“Let's get inside…” Berwald suggests, grinding their crouches together as Alfred licks his lips and plays with Ber’s fine ass. “It's gettin’ dark.” 

Alfred looks at the picturesque view from Ber’s cabin nestled in a pine-carpeted mountain range. “I don't know…could be fun to play around in the dirt and sawdust.” He teases, nestling his bearded chin on Berwald’s pectorals.

“You may be cute, but no.” Berwald boops his nose. “Now come inside with me or I'll use it in you.” He threatens half-heartedly and Alfred chuckles.

“Why don't you?” He challenges. 

Berwald rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I'm very inclined t’ think you like it.”

Alfred falters. “I-it has its perks.” He loosens his hold to scratch the back of his head. The usually trimmed armpit hair grew out in a ripe, sweaty, tangled mess instead. 

“That. It truly does.” Berwald takes his phone and turns on the app. The all too familiar _‘ping’_ comes from the base of Al’s skull and Alfred absolutely shivers in delight.

“If we go inside, I’ll play you like the hot, hunky action figure you've become.” Berwald strokes Alfred’s hair and then scratches his chin. 

Al’s eyes roll up as he bites down his lips in anticipation. “Okay, okay.” He huffs and lets go. He leaves the wood shop behind, entering through the door on top of a very small flight of stairs.

Berwald followed excitedly as he gave his beer a few gulps. Getting Al’s half-finished bottle, he jumps over the stairs and closes the door.

Once he was out of the dark hall, he sees Alfred digging through the fridge. 

“Want me to heat up the leftovers?” Alfred asked, shaking the container he pulled out. 

Berwald nods, “yes, but not yet.” He answers, much to Al’s adorable confusion. “I still want to _play house._ ” 

Alfred’s hand clenches on the plastic enough to give it a crunch. His body stiffens as Ber’s phone rings. He stiffly turns to Berwald with his legs parted and arms stiffly sticking out of his sides, letting the container of stir-fried chicken fall to the floor.

Alfred’s smile is wide and blank, eyes unblinking. “Hello! I'm Alfred Jones! One-of-a-kind Dreamboat Dress-up Life-size Action Figure: **_Hunky Hotstuff_** collection.” He emphasized with the flexing of his pecs. “I am ready to play! Would you like to keep regular Alfred programming or activate fantasy mode? Current fantasy: Macho, Hipster, Carpenter.” 

“Play house mode is fine.” Berwald answers. For the past hour, he was just talking to Al and not the fantasy program, but now he wanted fantasy but not this. It was too predictable, too easy.

Berwald finishes his beer hurriedly and sets the bottles on the island counter. He circles around Alfred as he always did and tested the _action figure’s_ balance by pushing him. As always, Al remained steady with his fixed smile.

“Fantastic.” Berwald whispers, nibbling at the man’s ear as his hands kneaded the mighty shoulders. He couldn't help but let his hands glide over hard muscles and sweaty flesh. He could take Alfred right now, just like this, just as a brainless doll, but he wanted something more.

“Let's get to the changing room.” Berwald almost moans out hoarsely, already palming Alfred’s unresponsive crotch through his jeans.

“Okay!” Alfred answers back loudly. He starts walking stiffly and slowly like his joints were glued in place, which they probably were with his programming.

“Walk normally.” Berwald added and instantly, Alfred’s shoulders dropped and his fingers curled naturally as a comfortable slack dropped into his posture. The stiffness in his smile also went away, smoothening out while his eyes remained fixed and glassy.

Alfred leads the way out the kitchen and into his room. He turns the light on to a red, velvet couch and three full-body mirrors surrounded by built-in cabinets and drawers and clothing racks, all fully stocked with garments and costume pieces and accessories. He takes his place standing in the middle, waiting for Berwald.

Berwald gently pushes Al to sit on the couch behind him. He gets on his knees and takes off the man’s hiking shoes and thick socks in a manic hurry.

Alfred’s feet land together with a soft thud. Ber salivates as he takes a moment to caress the large feet. He could feel how the skin stretched over the defined knuckles, how rough the heel was yet how soft the sole and toes were. He takes a long whiff, appreciating the deep, heady scent of sweat. It was a little too sharp for his nose, but it was just the right kick for his cock.

Berwald lets the feet drop once more to the fluffy rug and moves to untie the plaid sleeves around Al’s waist and then unbuckle the obstructive yet expensive belt. He palms Al’s crotch before unclasping the button and pulling down the zipper excitedly.

Slowly but surely the sexy netted jockstrap Alfred wore came to view, looking like the big whopper it truly was caught in a net. He decided to fondle it, appreciating the sudden wafts of heat it produced. In doll mode, Al couldn't really feel any sensations anyway, but still, it was exquisite equipment.

He brings his face deep into the musky area and gives it a nice long whiff. He mouths along the crotch, moaning at the sensation. He looks up, seeing nothing but Al’s calm smile directed elsewhere.

Berwald tugs the torn jeans off, but it just drags Al down the sofa. Giggling a little, “um…Al…could you lift your ass?”

Alfred complies and Ber gets to pull the expertly treated denim down those sexy, buff legs, which Berwald hooks over his shoulders to let his mouth kiss the soft skin of Alfred’s inner thighs. His lust leads him to the musky intersection of Al’s crotch and leg. He nibbles and licks there even though he knew that Al wouldn't register anything.

“Fix how you sit.” He said, watching Alfred shift to sit as properly as he could while Berwald still held his legs. Berwald gives the cock a little kiss before leaving both of Alfred’s legs to drop limply back to the rug. 

“Raise your arms.” 

Alfred lifts his muscular arms, showing his bushy armpits. Berwald rakes his nails softly over them, licking his lips while doing so. He smothers his face in one of them, kissing and licking away traces of his musk. 

He lifts up Al’s revealing shirt and kisses his way up his treasure trail and to his robust chest, sporting a nice spread of hair in the middle. He greedily licks and nibbles on the pebbled nipples, both pierced, while pulling the shirt off.

“Drop you arms.” Berwald ordered. With Al completely naked save his barely-there underwear, Ber started to think of what to do next.

He could just wake Al up and fuck right now, but that was too easy. He started to play with Al’s beard as he thought of what to do. What could he do with such a handsome toy?

An obscene idea pops to his mind as he pulls Alfred along to the connecting bathroom where there was a barber’s chair facing the mirror. He sat Al down and got some clips, scissors, and a clipper. 

He excitedly took large snips of Al’s thick beard until it was close to his jaws. He started to carefully clip along Al’s cheeks and jaws and down his chin. He made Alfred tilt his head back so that he could clip down his neck gently. He left the hair on top of Alfred’s lips mostly intact, although he took his scissors and did a couple of small snips to get it neat. 

Berwald smiled, using his thumb to caress the stubbly line of his jaw. This was going to be exciting. He gently pulled Alfred to the shower stall right next to them and turned it on to full heat. While Al stood motionlessly under the torrent, Berwald dutifully stripped his own clothes before walking behind the hunky American. 

He savored touching and feeling Alfred’s muscled body before reaching out for some body wash. He squeezed a decent amount in his hand and started lathering up Al's body. He turned off the water so he could let the foam thicken across Alfred's broad back. Berwald moves dutifully down the string body to rub the foam along his ankles. 

Berwald moves his way up and spreads Alfred's thick ass. He sees the end of a large buttplug nestled between Al’s big buns. He grabs the end and plays with it, pulling out and pushing in the large toy past Alfred’s tight sphincter. He pulls it out with a loud and wet _sploosh_ and cleans shallowly inside it with soapy fingers. 

He washes it out and puts his own hard cock in. Berwald moans loudly to Alfred’s ear, grabbing onto Alfred as he started to thrust wildly into the hole. He then stops, burying himself deep, as he lets the water wash over both of them. He proceeds getting another pump of wash and lathering up Alfred’s front body, letting his fingers graze down the grooves of his pectorals and his abs, down to he wiry curls of hair and onto his meaty cock. 

“Such a sexy stud of a man, fucking bitch.” Berwald groans as he pulls out his criminally hard and wanting cock. He claps on Al’s shoulders and dumps on a nice dollop of shampoo on Al’s scalp. He lathers it up quickly, making sure to massage a bit behind the ears before dunking Alfred’s head under the shower. 

He turns off the shower and takes a thick towel to pat off Alfred. He enjoyed fluffing up his Toy’s hair and rubbing off his soft junk. He decided to go out to a drier space to finish off Al’s ass and legs. Going to a full-body mirror, he then applies aftershave on Al’s face and then some oil for his mustache. 

Berwald hugs Al from behind and grabs his face, pinching his cheeks together in the process. Alfred wore such a handsome, bright smile, although it would have been better if his eyes weren't so blank. 

“Natural mode. Hypersensitivity.” Berwald takes one of the bigger dildos on the rack beside the mirror and pump lube on it from the lube dispenser. He greases up the toy and starts to press in.

Alfred bellowed. His eyes roll up and he bites his lips as he moans choppily. His hands grip on Berwald’s meaty forearm, which draped across his chest. His cock hardened immediately as he spasmed. 

Berwald chuckles, kissing and nibbling along Alfred’s ear. When the toy bottoms out, he whispers: “Natural mode. No sensitivity.” 

Alfred’s face of ecstasy quickly washes away to his normal, calm smile. His hands were still clinging onto Ber’s muscular forearm but he held it gently this time. His cock started to deflate jut as easily as it got hard.

Happy with his work, Berwald led Alfred back to the barber chair and got out the blowdryer. He quickly dried off Alfred's hair. He took a few scoops of hair mousse started to massage and mold Alfred’s hair until it looked shaggy and bouncy to his liking.

“So fuckable.” Berwald grins as he leads Alfred out once more to the dressing room. He excitedly took out all the pieces he wanted to use and placed them across the sofa.

He started with a very tight and very short Hawaii shirt that was sea green with blotches of blue peppered with pink and orange starfishes and yellow shells. When fitting it on Alfred, it was very tight across the arms, showing his shredded biceps and triceps. It only went past Al’s belly button in terms of length. Berwald decided to keep the top three buttons off, which couldn't even be buttoned on without the threat of popping out. Still, it showed off the deep groove of his pecs like cleavage.

“Item detected.” Alfred said robotically, “Surfer Dude Fantasy.” He stood contrapose and did a lazy double finger bang with an equally lazy smile. “‘Sup, dude?” He asks rhetorically with the most bro voice he could muster, before going back to his stiff default.

Berwald giddily put on his spurred cowboy boots. Before Alfred could process the new accessory, Berwald quickly put in the little black apron that was just enough to cover his cock, but still letting a bit of his balls hang out. 

“New items detected.” Alfred repeated. “Surfer, Cowboy, Chef Fantasy being processed.” 

Just as Alfred stood processing the new items, Berwald hurriedly put on a sheriff’s hat and aviator sunglasses. 

Alfred stops and recalculates. “New fantasy processing. Surfer, Cowboy, Chef, Sheriff Fantasy…processing now.” 

Berwald didn't even mind that he was still naked. He just wanted to see what came out of his selected fantasies. 

Alfred tips his hat and leans on one side with his hands on his hips. “Howdy, dude, I'm giving you a ticket for food misconduct before I hit the waves.” He says with a heavy southern accent that turns Berwald on.

“Very Sexed up version.” Berwald commands as he jerks himself off.

“Howdy dude,” Al repeats. “I'm giving you a ticket for smuggling Swedish cock over the borders with before I fuck myself on it like how I shred waves back in Honolulu….then I'll make you dinner.” 

_Ooh._ Now that was an interesting scenario. Like always, nonsensical, but wildly entertaining. 

“Begin play time countdown.” Berwald stands up and puts back his dick in his underwear, while Alfred counts down.

Alfred’s arms flop and his head ducks. Then his head pops up with a blank expression: “fantasy ready.” He turns to Berwald and saunters towards the horny man.

“Dude, I better write you up for all the misconducts that y’did here.” Alfred says gruffly with that sexy southern drawl, haphazardly mixed with a valley accent and a midwestern one. Horrible to the ears and yet oh so good for Ber’s cock.

“For what, officer?” Berwald replied coyly, itching to have his arms around Alfred already.

“Food code violation 3342.” Alfred curtly explains, writing Berwald a ticket with the notepad in his apron.

“Which is….?” Berwald asked while he rubbed his cock. 

“Not smuggling your fat Swedish sausage. You really think you could find it from someone like me, a fine connoisseur of meats?” Alfred asks, a hand on his hip.

“But officer, it's really not Swedish sausage.” Berwald stroked his cock slower, harder. “If you're really good at your job, you could tell from the taste of it.” 

Alfred chuckles wryly. “No can do. Swedish sausage is an aphrodisiac. Think of me that stupid, huh?” 

Berwald paused for a moment, thinking of a possible quip. This was why playing with Al was so fun. He gives Alfred a role, but the man effortlessly brings them to life with so much nuance and imagination. 

“Not at all. In fact, I think you're smart enough to realize that the sight and smell are enough drive any person crazy.” Berwald pulls down his underwear low enough to show the glistening tip of his hard member.

Alfred panics. He grabs the walkie-talkie from the loop of his apron. “T-this is Officer Jones, like dude, this here no good vermin got’a whole piece of Swedish sausage. Request for back up, I repeat, request for back up dudes.” 

“There's no signal here, Officer.” Berwald continues to stroke, already seeing that it was starting to have an affect on Al. “C’mon now. Why don't you just let go and take it like the bitch you are?”

“N-no.” Alfred bares his teeth and tries smacking himself and yet his feet were moving towards Berwald and his exposed cock.

“The worse that could happen is you lose your job and in that case, why don't I just make you a drugged up whore? I can fuck you senseless everyday and then you can even help me smuggle some more sausage. Now give me the ticket.” 

Alfred got to his knees between the man’s thighs and gave him a ticket with nothing but random patterns swirled and sketched around it.

“Good, now suck.” Alfred immediately went to mouthing the hard erection in Berwald’s tight underwear. Berwald thrusts against the desperate mouth. His eyes were rolling back and even tearing up as the strong, pungent aroma of Berwald’s steaming hot cock assaulted his sensitive nose.

Berwald pulls down his underwear completely for the slobbering American to engulf his cock easily and wantonly. Before Hyde, Al was already pretty good at giving heads but with this new international agreement, he's already desensitized by the ache in his jaw and many people have done away with his gag reflex.

So, Ber didn't feel any need to be gentle as he grabs a fistful of hair underneath the man’s cute, velvety hat and plunged his cock savagely in and out as Al moaned and mewled around him. Even though he just came hard during lunch with Al’s hard cock spearing into him as a Military Househusband Fantasy, Ber could distinctly feel his balls ready to churn out more spunk.

Berwald fucks Alfred’s handsome face until his hips nearly cramp from the exertion. He nearly pushes Alfred off, who stumbles back. 

When the Swede gathers enough of his wit, he notices the blown-out pupils Al had being so convinced that he had been completely sedated by a nearly lethal aphrodisiac. His chest rose and fell greatly with each labored breath, his face flushed completely with a runny nose and tear-painted cheeks and his moist lips beautifully raw, drenched in spit all the way down to his neck. The firm outline of his cock tents against the flimsy apron that couldn't even cover his juicy, hairy balls.

“More…God, please…m-more…” Alfred begged pathetically as he crawled and planted adoring kisses all over the side of Ber’s cock with his fuzzy lips. He's coughing a bit, weeping even with huge puppy dog eyes for Berwald.

The Swede found it insanely hot but just the same, he felt a little bad pushing Al to this extreme. Nonetheless, it was play time and he wasn't going to cut it short. 

“Come on, ride my cock like the stupid whore you are.” He softly slaps Alfred away, who trembles on his meaty thighs as he gets up and squats on top of Ber’s lap.

Berwald takes a few pumps of lube to spread all over his cock and finger some into Alfred’s tight heat. Al moans expectedly, desperately kissing the side of Ber’s mouth and neck. 

“Easy does it, officer slut.” Berwald coos as he slowly pushes in. Alfred tenses, gripping on him tightly as he bellows like a buck in heat. 

“Yeah-yeah d-dude, f-fuck, so smooth…so killer…” the mashed surfer persona comes through the layers of delusional aphrodisiac-induced horniness. His muscles flex in all their sweaty glory as he grinds down lower, engulfing Ber’s cock in welcomed heat. 

_“FUCK!!”_ Alfred almost sings a crescendo. “B-better than the waves, man.” He moans even higher when Berwald squeezes his exposed nipples—points where Ber generously increased Al’s natural sensitivity.

When he finally bottoms out, Alfred’s eyes roll back as he gasps. He doesn't roll his hips as Berwald circles his around to get reacquainted to a wonderfully familiar space.

“Yeah…feel the meat in you, releasing so much shit in your body that it's fucked you up so badly you can't even think of words to say anymore.” Berwald starts shallowly thrusting, making Alfred clench around him as he bellows.

Drool was dripping out of Alfred’s mouth in viscous, steady lines as he passively bounced up and down Berwald’s huge meat. His own large member flopping about in between muscled bodies.

Berwald thrusts harder and faster, almost feeling lightheaded himself with the constant physical exertion and the building pleasure. His rhythm falters when he pulls Alfred into a hungry kiss, mashing his thin lips against his mustached ones.

It was careless and desperate, teeth and tongue pushing and swirling in no particular coordination. Ber wraps his arms around Alfred tightly and bucks harder, making the other man whimper and mewl into their tight lip-lock.

He was chasing his release, oh so close now as Alfred twitched and spasmed like a drugged up slut. He pulls away for air, letting Al flop nearly bonelessly in his arms. With one last thrust, he grunts, releasing deep into Alfred’s own hole.

Thick, white spurts of cum paint the insides of Alfred’s accommodating heat. His fingers dig bruises on Al’s sides as he slams himself hard into his plaything. 

Alfred mewls, nails raking Berwald’s shoulders as he cums hard as well. Thick ropes of hot cum spray between their bodies. Berwald holds him close, sinking teeth on the alluring slope of his neck as he spasms. 

They stay like that, Berwald completely satisfied as Alfred continued to buck and bellow, still thinking that the cock in him was some sort of aphrodisiac. 

“So…what now, _officer_?” Berwald taunts, lazily slamming his half-hard cock into then near-convulsing man. When no desperate, brainless reply followed, he added: “you're getting enough resistance now to…” he thought, “articulate your thoughts now.” 

Alfred pushes himself on Berwald’s chest while still riding the cock hard. His eyes squint and water as his mouth trembles with spittle dripping. “S-so good…mmmm…m-mind melting…” 

“Yes. That's what we want…” Berwald held Al’s strong hips and rocked them. “Feel the sausage corrupting you. You don't wanna be a good, honest, upstanding officer, all you want to be is to be a slut to me…” 

Alfred nods weakly as the shivers intensified. “…s-slut. Slut ME! _M-me…_ ” 

Just as Berwald was going to pull out, Al stiffens, face stuck frozen in mid-moan before neutralizing. _“Overstimulation. Overstimulation. Reboot to Norma-n-normal m-mode…”_ Alfred says in an even voice. 

Alfred collapses to Berwald’s thick chest. His pupils dilate until there was barely a ring of blue around them. _“Rebooting memory…rebooting memory…”_ he droned.

Berwald holds him tightly, stroking the wet mess of hair along his nape. He coos soft lullabies, as if it could help with anything, but he still does it. If it wasn't for Alfred, maybe it was for him and the sick and twisted game he became part of. 

“Analyzing memory…appropriating response…loading…” Alfred’s eyes close and after less than ten seconds, they squeeze shut as the rebooted man hisses. He rubs his temples before cracking one gorgeous blue eye open at his friend.

“Y’okay?” Berwald asks in genuine concern as he rubs Alfred’s arms warmly. 

Al nods, giving a small grunt as he moves his hand to feel around his jaw. A flash of confusion leads to a cute little pout. He sighs. 

“Oh fuck you Wald.” He laughs tiredly.

“And why is that?” Berwald rubs circles along the muscled planes of his back, even if it was obscured by flimsy fabric. He gasps when Alfred squeezes the cock with his ass.

“A bad 80s cop ‘stache?” Alfred looked at him with a satiated grin. He felt good even after the whole system crash. By the way he was still a little hard, it would mean that another round was a possibility. 

“I think it looks _really_ hot on you.” Berwald runs his fingers through the messy tangles of warm gold. So beautiful.

“Whatever. I'm not gonna cook for you tonight.” Alfred goes back to cuddling Ber’s chest. 

Berwald chuckled softly, so soft that only Al could have heard it. “Don't mind. Just stay here and enjoy yourself.” 

Alfred moans in agreement, finally pulling himself off Berwald’s cock. “You're the best…” 

“Thanks, but I'm still really hungry after that whole session, so…” Berwald trails off, grabbing his phone and inputs his code. 

Alfred sits up again looking down at his friend with innocent confusion before he feels his body become limp and his mind blanking out to complete nothingness. 

“S-shutting down…now…” his voice trails off as he falls back on Berwald. His eyes remain half-lidded as his pupils dilate once more. 

“Go to sleep Al.” Berwald leads the lips of the compliant suit of flesh, the essentially soulless body, to his own. 

“Now…” he smirks, _“default slave mode activate…”_

Alfred sits up and gets off the couch to stand beside Berwald. His posture was stiff as possible, almost like a plastic doll. “Neutral Program_00 now active.” 

“Good.” Berwald sits back, stretching and cracking bones. “Cook us something for dinner.” 

“Yes, master.” Alfred bows before walking away in his disheveled clothes to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I do read requests and prompts and I frequently write them. If you've requested before, well, it's on the queue!! That being said, I would love more people to send in prompts and ideas because I got none!! 
> 
> LIKE. SHARE. COMMENT. SUBSCRIBE. 
> 
> I can't wait to hear some more MC goodness!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. So this turned really dark. HAHAHHA
> 
> So, leave a comment or a kudos. If you want anything explored, just say so, I'll always take those stuff into consideration.
> 
> This is probably me deprived of any quality Hetalia MC fics with sexual undertones if not downright MC smut. HO WELL.


End file.
